Życie i Czasy Lazanii Kida
Życie i Czasy Lazanii Kida (ang. The Life and Times of the Lasagna Kid ) to odcinek z szóstego sezonu "Garfielda i Przyjaciół". Opis Ballada rodem z Dzikiego Zachodu opisuje ulubiony saloon Lazanii Kida gdzieś w okolicach Aventury w Kalifornii. Kiedy właścicielka przybytku zostaje porwana przez zbira, Kid rusza na ratunek. Streszczenie Opowieść zaczyna się w saloonie "U Mony" w typowym "krowim miasteczku", właścicielka którego to lokalu słusznie słynie zarówno z urody, jak i umiejętności kucharskich. Jak twierdzi sama Mona, goście zamiast napiwków proponują jej małżeństwo. Co wieczór o 18:45, stali bywalcy saloonu ustępują miejsca Lazanii Kidowi, który przyjeżdża tu na posiłki i tańce z właścicielką saloonu. Podczas jednego obiadu, do saloonu przyjeżdża nieznajomy (w zasadzie jest to Bonzo ubrany w dżinsy, kamizelkę, czarną apaszkę i za mały kapelusz Plainsman), który zamawia na wynos włoski obiad. Usłyszawszy, że musi poczekać, aż Kid skończy się posilać, przyjezdny wpada w złość i porywa Monę. Lazania Kid rusza w pościg za zbirem po skończonym posiłku. Pytając Odiego o kierunek, pies wskazuje na lewo, więc Kid rusza w przeciwnym kierunku, gdyż "wie, że pies nie wie, gdzie przód, a gdzie tył" , jak śpiewa Mona przed lustrem w swoim pokoju. Okazuje się, że nieznajomy porwał Monę z niskich pobudek - aby odegrać się na Lazanii Kidzie; Mona ma być tylko przynętą, która ma wprowadzić Kida prosto pod pięści porywacza. Po uratowaniu kotki, Kid pokonuje zbira beknięciem, wzniecając lawinę w kanionie, gdzie Mona była uwięziona. Kidowi i Monie udaje się uciec konno przed spadającymi kamieniami; porywacz i jego wierzchowiec nie mają tyle szczęścia. Po odstawieniu Mony w bezpieczne miejsce, Kid wraca po przeciwnika i razem z Moną odstawiają go do więzienia. Odcinek kończy się kolejnym obiadem u Mony, który to posiłek znów powoduje u Kida wzdęcia i kolejne beknięcie, które równa saloon z ziemią - jak ujmuje to Mona "To już trzeci raz w tym tygodniu". Główne postacie * Garfield jako Lazania Kid * Mona * Bonzo jako Obcy Postacie drugoplanowe * Wade * Orson * Odie * Roy Ciekawostki * Według tekstu piosenki, saloon "U Mony" jest położony "w dolinie na północ od Ventura". * Obcy przypomina Bonza z wcześniejszych odcinków serialu. * Płachta kocura-Indianina, który daje sygnały dymne, ma wyszyty napis "YMCA". Galeria LK001a.png LK001b.png LK001c.png LK001d.png LK002.png LK003a.png LK003b.png LK003f.png LK003g.png LK003h.png LK003i.png LK003j.png LK003k.png LK004.png LK005b2.png LK005c.png LK006.png LK007a.png LK007b.png LK007c.png LK007d.png LK007e.png LK008a.png LK008b.png LK008c.png LK009 (1).png LK009 (2).png LK010a.png LK010b.png LK011a.png LK011d.png LK011e.png LK011f.png LK011j.png LK011l.png LK012.png LK013.png LK014.png LK015.png LK016.png LK017.png LK018.png LK019a.png LK019b.png LK019c.png LK019d.png LK019e.png LK019f.png LK019g.png LK019h.png LK019i.png LK019j.png LK019k.png LK019l.png LK019m.png LK019n.png LK019o.png LK019p.png LK019q.png LK019r.png LK019s.png LK019t.png LK019u.png LK019v.png LK019w.png LK020.png LK021a.png LK021b.png LK021c.png LK021d.png LK022a.png LK022b.png LK022c.png LK022d.png LK023a.png LK023b.png LK023c.png LK023d.png LK023e.png LK023f.png LK023g.png LK023h.png LK023i.png LK023j.png LK023k.png LK023l.png LK023m.png LK023n.png LK024 (2).png LK024 (3).png LK024 (4).png LK025a1.png LK025a2.png LK025a3.png LK025a4.png LK025a5.png LK025b1.png LK025b2.png LK025b3.png LK025b4.png LK025b5.png LK025c1.png LK025c2.png LK025c3.png LK025c4.png LK025c5.png LK025c6.png LK025c7.png LK025c8.png LK025d1.png LK027d2.png LK025d3.png LK025d4.png LK025d5.png LK025d6.png LK025d7.png LK025d8.png LK025e1.png LK025e2.png LK025e3.png LK025e4.png LK025e5.png LK026.png LK027a1.png LK027a3.png LK027a4.png LK027a5.png LK027a6.png LK027a7.png LK027b1.png LK027b2.png LK027b3.png LK027b4.png LK027b5.png LK027b6.png LK027b7.png LK027b8.png LK027c1.png LK027c2.png LK027c3.png LK027c4.png LK027c5.png LK027c6.png LK028.png LK031.png LK032a.png LK032b.png LK032c.png LK032d.png LK034a.png LK034b.png LK035.png LK036.png LK037.png LK039.png LK042.png LK044.png LK045 (1).png LK045 (2).png LK047 (1).png LK047 (2).png LK050.png LK052 (1).png LK052 (2).png LK052 (3).png LK054 (1).png LK054 (2).png LK056.png LK057.png LK059 (1).png LK059 (2).png LK061a.png LK061b.png LK061c.png LK062a.png LK062b.png LK062c.png LK062d.png LK062e.png LK062f.png LK062g.png LK062h.png LK062i.png LK062a.png LK064 (1).png LK064 (2).png LK064 (3).png LK064 (4).png LK064 (5).png LK065 (1).png LK065 (2).png LK065 (3).png LK065 (4).png LK067.png LK069 (1).png LK069 (2).png LK070.png LK071.png LK074.png LK076.png LK077.png LK078.png LK079.png LK080.png LK081.png LK082.png LK084a.png LK084b.png LK084c.png LK084d.png LK085.png LK086 (1).png LK086 (2).png LK091 (1).png LK091 (2).png LK092 (1).png LK092 (2).png LK095.png LK096.png LK097.png LK098 (1).png LK098 (2).png LK099.png LK101.png LK103a.png LK103b.png LK103c.png LK103d.png LK103e.png LK103f.png LK103g.png LK103h.png LK103i.png LK108a.png LK108b.png LK110a.png LK110b.png LK112a.png LK112b.png LK112c.png LK112d.png LK115 (1).png LK115 (2).png LK115 (3).png LK115 (4).png LK115 (5).png LK115 (6).png LK116a.png LK116b.png LK116c.png LK122.png LK123a.png LK123b.png LK123c.png LK123d.png LK123e.png LK125.png LK127.png LK129.png LK130.png LK131a.png LK131b.png LK131c.png LK132a.png LK132b.png LK133a.png LK133b.png LK136.png LK142.png LK143.png LK145.png LK147a.png LK147b.png LK147c.png LK147d.png LK147e.png LK147f.png LK147g.png LK147h.png LK147i.png LK152a.png LK152b.png LK153a.png LK153b.png LK153c.png LK153d.png LK155a.png LK155b.png LK155c.png LK157.png LK160a.png LK160b.png LK160c.png LK160d.png LK162a.png LK162b.png LK162c.png LK162d.png LK162e.png LK162f.png LK162g.png LK162h.png LK162i.png LK162j.png LK162k.png LK162l.png LK164a.png LK164b.png LK164c.png LK164d.png LK164e.png LK166a.png LK166b.png LK166c.png LK166d.png LK166e.png LK166f.png LK166g.png LK166h.png LK166i.png LK167a.png LK167b.png LK167c.png LK168a.png LK168b.png LK168c.png LK169a.png LK169b.png LK111a.png LK111b.png LK117a.png LK117b.png LK118a.png LK118b.png LK118c.png LK118d.png LK118e.png Kategoria:Garfield i Przyjaciele sezon 6 Kategoria:Garfield i Przyjaciele Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Kreskówki